Ryan Kuckoroski
BEWARE THE Ryan Peeples CRISIS!!! Hello and welcome to the History of the Ryan Peeples Editing Crisis (Or I would better pronounce it "The History of the Ryan Peeples Crisis". This is the history of the flame war between the Ryan Peeples editors vs. the page protectors. Actually, the crisis did not begin on this wiki, nor did it started the same month when the first "Ryan Peeples stuff" edit on this wiki. So on my first blog, I'll be discussing The History of the Ryan Peeples Crisis. Pre - Crisis When Ryan Peeples joined Xbox on January 1, 2013, he was only a gamer at the time. His name was Gaming Guy 650 at the time. He was first noticed playing Disney and Pixar’s Up. His account rise, until he vandalized the Sierra Canal Wiki (it was good at that point). The criticism of Ryan Peeples started. There was harassment about Ryan Peeples. The criticism of Ryan Peeples continues to this day. On December 1, 2013, Ryan Peeples made his Wikia account named, well, Ryan Peeples. One example of the pre-crisis and before the first Ryan Peeples Crisis is Go!Animate. On February 2, 2014, A user named ROBL2014And6GU made this video about Ryan Peeples. He grounded Ryan Peeples for betraying him and making videos out of ElginSoon. First Ryan Peeples Crisis The history of the Ryan Peeples Crisis started on December 2013 after Ryan Peeples vandalized Elgin Soon's profile page, the cirsis occured on Sierra Canal Wikia (that was been closed). John William and DanishSGTFan123 vandalized Ryan Peeples profile page (...) . On March 9, 2014, the crisis occured on Sierra Canal Forum, and Google+. On Sierra Canal Forum, one post said Ryan Peeples is back on Youtube, but they said the post was lying. Then on Google+, a user named Beverly Maddox commented that he was not Ryan Peeples’s brother, but he’s his mother. Yes, Beverly Maddox, and DanishSGTFan123 started the crisis. The crisis spreads through a few websites, including Wikia. There was one time when you remember the “We Love Ryan Peeples” post on Sierra Canal Forum. The First Ryan Peeples Crisis soon rumored to end on April 2014, but it still happened on May 30, 2014, on NM44IAB1 Wiki, when DJACFan edited the page. It soon ended first time on NM44IAB1 Wiki on June 9, 2014. This crisis caused it’s sequel to occur. Second Ryan Peeples Crisis The Ryan Peeples Crisis was soon inactive during last summer. But on August 31, 2014, Matiia have started the Second Ryan Peeples Crisis by renewing the edits on NM44IAB1. By October 7, 2014, at the Gree City Wiki, a wikia contributer (87.54.60.203) started the second Ryan Peeples Crisis. It starts off with a Greeny Phatom edit, which haves facts with Ryan Peeples all over it. Many users became indulged in this crisis, so they join in, and stop the crisis. On October 22, 2014, at the Greeny Phatom Wiki, a edit started the crisis in the Greeny Phatom Wiki. A wikia contributor (107.178.33.9) edited the Greeny Phatom: the Movie 2 (2014 film) page. This caused a flame war between Ryan haters and Ryan lovers since then. The Greeny Phatom Wiki is the wiki with the most “Ryan Peeples stuff” edits. The crisis is now (and before) in 21 websites. The day with the most “Ryan Peeples stuff” edits is November 28, 2014. The second Ryan Peeples Crisis had gone out everywhere. The Second Ryan Peeples Crisis in Youtube '' It all started on October 28, 2014, when a user named Christiano Gallamotto uploaded a video saying that is the viewer hate Ryan Peeples or not. The dislike on that video is from ToonamiFan7801, which Christiano cancelled video flagging. Next, on November 21, 2014, another video is uploaded if the viewer hates Ryan Peeples, but this time, the publisher is Yusef Amari. Ryan kept flagging the videos, but Yusef kept trolling him. The crisis on uploading videos ceased to be new because of a flame war between Ryan and Yusef. It stills happen on Youtube List Of Closed Wikis Those wikis that was been closed due to the Ryan Peeples Crisis. '''Grounded videos stink Wiki ' *Date of Ryan Peeples crisis: (October 19, 2014 – December 7, 2014) *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason: Hate + Ryan Peeples Crisis + Too much vandalism Gree TV Wiki *Date of Ryan Peeples crisis: (October 17, 2014 – December 4, 2014) *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: Ryan Peeples Crisis Junior Waffle Wiki *Date of Ryan Peeples Crisis: (October 18, 2014 – December 5, 2014) *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: Ryan Peeples Crisis ToonamiFan7801 Wiki *Date of Ryan Peeples Crisis: (November 6, 2014 – December 5, 2014) *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: Ryan Peeples Crisis *Founder: ToonamiFan7801 aka Ryan Peeples ITZNQQB Wiki *Date of Ryan Peeples Crisis: (October 29, 2014 – December 7, 2014) *Closed date: December 12 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate, trolls **Additional reason: Ryan Peeples Crisis TheYoutubeTrolls Wiki *Date of Ryan Peeples Crisis: (November 25, 2014 - December 8, 2014) *Closed date: December 12 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: Ryan Peeples Crisis video-gamer-of-the-future Wiki *Date of Ryan Peeples Crisis: ??? *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: Ryan Peeples Crisis *Founder: ToonamiFan7801 aka Ryan Peeples The Awesome Greeny LOL Wiki *Date of Ryan Peeples Crisis: ??? *Closed date: ??? *Reason for reporting: Hate *Founder: DTSFactory aka Dr2lol Users/Victims Yusef Amari 清羽田 Duy Nguyen Christiano Gallamotto (The HackForumTrollpolice) John William (iAndroHacker) Quoc Dung Quoc Dung (Imposter account) henryrules135135 DanishSGTFan123 John Leagsdurg iAndroHacker AnimalCrossingFan iapphacks.net Goldberg Beverly Maddox JKtheGamer2014 Infernusdude32 ROBL2014And6GU Locations and Run of the Following Website Victims Ryan Peeples Crisis running time: (December 1, 2013 - present) Current victims NM44IAB1 Wiki (May 30, 2014 – June 9, 2014, circa August 31, 2014) *status: Users 107.178.33.203, and Delete1 still continuing the edits. *Links: **http://nm44iab1.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity The New Greeny Phatom Wiki (circa November 26, 2014) * Status: Endless userpage editing war. * http://littleguyanddrbeanson.wikia.com Former victims Suspected ''' '''Youtube (October 28, 2014 - December 18, 2014) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6N01pBk9CrI * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk-3qovOGxGMgcwec36XokQ/videos Confirmed Homefront Wiki (April 7, 2014, December 4, 2014) http://homefront.wikia.com/wiki/User:209.155.134.178 Need for Speed Wiki (March 25, 2014) http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/User:209.155.134.178 Gran Turismo Wiki (October 27, 2014) Go!Animate (February 2, 2014, November 27, 2014 - December 11, 2014) http://goanimate.com/videos/0o_owI-zMqvA Greeny Phatom Wiki (October 22, 2014 – December 18, 2014) *http://greenyphatom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. DeviantART (October 25, 2014 – November 30, 2014) *http://sierratheory1993.deviantart.com Iandrohackers forum (November 24, 2014) *dead Google+ (December 20, 2013 – April 11, 2014, October 20, 2014) *https://plus.google.com/114080659272203014023/posts *https://plus.google.com/+PlaystoreJensen/posts/Yng5R5HQSKd *https://plus.google.com/105326337969644116242/posts/9qjwJndyKVJ *https://plus.google.com/112297642871292458444/posts/g8LGhSLgvWS Sierra Canal Wiki (August 27, 2014 - December 16, 2014) *dead Android Wiki (November 27, 2014 - November 28, 2014) *http://android.wikia.com/wiki/Android_5.0_Lollipop?oldid=5138 *http://android.wikia.com/wiki/MIUI?oldid=5132 Pastebin (October 23, 2014) *http://pastebin.com/JfcHrR0q Moral about the crisis The crisis is full of problems with the community, and pages, so please do not renew this crisis. Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki